


Voyager

by AlienCupcakes13



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, dnd, i spent four hours writing this, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: The backstory to my dnd character Voyage. A beautiful Tiefling girl.





	Voyager

 Collette was born to a loving father and mother. They died when she was seven. Killed by raiders. She hid under her bed, listening to the slaughter just outside her door. She ran the second she could, only stopping to gather her mothers necklace and her fathers yak fur coat.

Her parents had lived in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors, the closest town was a weeks trip, and the only source of food was her fathers hunting. So, she had no one to turn to afterwards. She became a wanderer. Learning the way of the land, only remembering some of the things her father taught her. How to hunt, how to cook, how to keep her self warm in the nights and colder days. She found old, abandoned houses and scavenged. Sometimes staying the night, if she knew it was safe. She grew up fast.

\--

Three years of wandering, scavenging, hunting. Three years of being alone. Her hair was ragged and knotted. It was currently to her shoulder blades, though she thinks if she could brush it, it would be much longer. Her clothes weren't much better. Too small for her quickly growing frame. The seams ripped in places and cuts and holes adorned her attire. She has a nasty cut on the bridge of her nose and eyebrow from a fight with an owl that she got too close to while digging through a tree for fruit.

 

Collette gently caressed her necklace, hiding herself in the too big coat as she sang happy birthday to herself that night. Slow, fat tears rolling down her face. Another year in the wild.

\--

A few days later, luck struck her. Literally. In the form of a large dog.

 

A giant mastiff barreled onto her, licking her face like she had rubbed it in meat. She giggled, after getting over the pain and her own horror. The dog relentlessly kissing her as she struggled to move away.

 

"Luck! Get off of that child! Right now, mister!" A booming feminine voice yelled over them. Collette stilled, terrified of the stranger. She hasn't spoken to anybody other than her parents her whole life, and nobody in three years.

 

The dog listened obediently, immediately sitting next to Collette and staring up at his master.

 

She was a tall slender woman, her dark black hair pulled back in a high bun to show her pale, thin face. She glared down at the dog and shifted her gaze to Collette, who lay still awaiting the strangers judgement.

 

The stranger smiled softly at Collette and knelt down next to her. Her light cloth dress bunched up on the ground at her feet.

 

Collette flinched when the stranger reached a hand out to her face. Presumably to check the swollen, bloody mess that is her nose.

 

"Don't be frightened, dear. My only intention is to help." The stranger tried again, her soft words calming Collette.

 

The stranger lightly pressed outside of the swelling, earning a hiss and a whimper from the Tiefling child.

 

The stranger thought for a moment, studying the child's wounds. After a moment she stood, holding a hand out for Collette, who hesitantly allowed herself to be helped up.

 

"Come with me. I've got just the thing for your scrapes." The stranger led Collette to her caravan just a few feet away. Collette has no idea how she hadn't noticed it. She must've been lost in her thoughts again.

 

They jumped inside and a few minutes and healing herbs later Collette had a salve over her wounds. It cooled them and lifted the pain immensely.

 

"What's your name, child?" The stranger asked. They had been sitting in the back of her caravan in silence for a couple minutes now, just watching each other.

 

"Collette." She replied softly, shifting her gaze to the necklace she'd been fiddling with.

 

"Hello, Collette. I'm Ms. Faireway. How old are you?"

 

"Ten." Collette pulled her knees in, too scared to look at the woman across from her in the eyes.

 

"Collette," Ms. Faireway started, watching the young girl carefully. "How long have you been all alone?"

 

Collette took a moment to respond, thinking about the answer. "Three years... I think."

 

"Is it okay if I take you home with me?"

 

Collette accepted her offer. She's been lucky these past few years. The only run-ins she had that weren't animals where ones she managed to hide from. But she knew she would run out of luck eventually. Better to be safe than sorry.

 

So, Ms. Faireway took Collette home. A small house in Baldur's Gate.

 

Collette soon learned of Ms. Faireway's son. A few years older than herself.

 

"Who's this?" He asked as soon as he noticed her.

 

"Her name is Collette. You will treat her with respect, Marshall Grey or you'll be going to bed without dinner." Ms. Faireway commanded sternly. Luck gave a sharp bark, as if to back up her command.

 

Ms. Faireway made sure Collette got cleaned up. The second they got home she gave her a bath. Brushing her hair and making it as smooth as she could with all these sweet smelling soaps. She put more of the healing salve on her cuts and pulled her hair back into a high braid. "Too keep the hair out of your wounds." She had said. Collette liked her hair like this.

 

She quickly fell into their routine. She'd help set the dinner table, or help with the actual making of dinner. She kept herself busy all day. Cleaning, playing with Luck, annoying Marshall. Anything to keep her from thinking too much.

\--

The first time she called Ms. Faireway 'mom' was when she was helping Marshall pack Ms. Faireway's trading caravan for a trip. She had just turned 12 last month.

"We're almost finished packing, Mom! Only a few crates left!" Collette called into the house, stilling almost immediately.

 

"What was that? Collette?" Ms. Faireway poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling wide at the Tiefling girl, who stood stock still in the doorway.

"Did you call me mom?" She asked excitedly, walking over to Collette.

 

"I... I think I did." Collette watched Ms. Fairway intensely, waiting for a reaction other than the wide smile that threatened to split her cheeks.

 

After a few seconds Ms. Faireway lifted the stocky girl into a hug and spun her around, laughing joyously.

 

"Marshall! Did you hear?! You have a sister!" She yelled, still spinning Collette around, who had joined in the laughter.

 

"That's great mom. Now, if you don't mind, I need her help out here!" Marshall grunted, struggling go lift one of the larger crates.

\--

When Collette turned 14 she expressed her want to learn more about her people. She had only just started learning when her parents died, and she wanted to know where she came from.

 

She found out that Tiefling usually change their name when they come of age, and sometimes they change it to their lives purpose.

\--

After three years of pondering, she decided to air her thoughts to her mother and Marshall.

 

"I want to help people that are lost and have nowhere to go. I want to help the way you helped me." She stopped to think about what saying. "I want to adventure while I do it! I want a voyage!" Collette smiled at the thought. Then realization struck.

 

"Voyage. That's me." She smiled up at the two. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "My name is Voyage."

 

"Well then, happy birthday, Voyage." Her mother reached across the table, holding Voyage's hand as the Tiefling blew out her 17 candles.

\--

When she turned 18 she set out for her adventure. She hugged her family goodbye, kissed Luck on his old, graying snout, and made her way. Her mother gave her a horse to ride on her travels as a birthday gift.

 

"Hey, V!" Marshall called out to her retreating form, his hands cupped around his mouth. "You better come back from this or I will kick your ass!"

 

"Not if I can kick yours first!" Voyage yelled back, laughing through her tears.

 

She smiled as she settled down in her camp that night, staring at the stars as she sang happy birthday to herself. She fell into sleep calmly, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I love her.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted!


End file.
